clashofclansfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
金矿
__NOEDITSECTION__ "金礦生產金幣。升級金礦以最大化金幣產量。" ---- ---- *'概要' **金礦重地底收集金幣，並且會在玩家收集之前，儲存金幣。當金礦滿了之後，生產會停下來。直到被收集或是被敵方單位搶劫。 **生產速度和最大容量會依照金礦的等級而不同。玩家可以由金礦旁的台車來估算目前有的資源量。 **金礦會佔3x3的空間。 **當你開始升級金礦的時候，它會自動收集所有存放在金礦的金幣。注意！如果你的金幣最大存儲量已滿，還未收集的金幣會丟失！在升級過程中，金礦會停止生產金幣。 **只要金礦達到5級，你可以利用寶石來暫時提升金金礦的生產量。加速後會增加1倍生產量，為期1天。 **When you click to boost the Gold Mine a clock appears for a few seconds. ---- *'防禦策略' **把金礦放在城牆外，是個分散士兵注意力的好方法 (例如野蠻人或弓箭手)。 **敵人能夠偷取你金礦存庫量50%的金幣，你有太多還未收集的金幣會令你更容易成爲敵人的目標。 **當金礦在升級的時候被破壞，你將不會失去任何金幣，因爲金礦在這個時候是不會生產任何金幣，因此存庫也是空的。 ** 你不需要在戰場基地裡保護你的金礦，因爲部落對戰是不能偷取任何戰利品。 ** 當你在儲資源的時候，最好把金礦和聖水收集器放在城牆裡面，從而令敵人不能輕易地偷取你的資源。 *'進攻策略' **Pay careful attention to the location of Gold Mines when planning your attack, as Gold Mines are usually only marginally protected and can be quite lucrative, especially at high levels. Many times a single Archer can be placed in such a way that it can destroy a Gold Mine while standing clear of any defenses. **If you see a round number of gold in a raid, it is most likely going to be in the Gold Mines rather than in the Gold Storages (example 90,000). Although round numbers can occur in Gold Storages, they happen much more often when Gold Storages have been emptied by a previous raid and the resultant shield has allowed the Gold Mines to completely fill up. ** Make sure you target carefully, as gold mines tend to lure your troops away from what you really want to attack, ex. a Cannon or the Dark Elixir Storage. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Gold Mines undergo significant visual changes at levels 5, 8, 10 and 12. ***When initially constructed, the Gold Mine consists of a somewhat dilapidated wooden structure partially covering a set of narrow rails diving deep within the earth. Periodically a rail cart full of gold arrives and dumps its contents into a small repository to the side of the mine, and then re-enters the mine. ***At level 2, the Gold Mine appears to be fully repaired, and two wooden reinforcing bars appear on the outside of the wooden structure. There is also a very small stone rubble pile on the edge of the structure. ***At level 3, a third wooden reinforcing bar is added, and the rubble pile outside the structure grows to a noticeable size. ***At level 4, a fourth wooden reinforcing bar is added, and the rubble pile outside the structure grows larger as well. ***At level 5, the first major graphical change takes place. The wooden reinforcing bars are replaced with a blue-gray steel bar, and the rubble pile outside the mine is replaced by a stone support. ***At level 6, there is a very slight and rather unnoticeable change. There is a small wooden reinforcing bar added to the back of the Gold Mine. ***At level 7, the steel reinforcing bar appears to be larger in width. Another wooden bar is also added to the back. ***At level 8, the Gold Mine now has two wide steel reinforcing bars bolted down, and a small pulley system, complete with wooden track for the cable, appears on the top surface of the mine. ***At level 9, additional pulley hardware is added to the top of the structure, and the pulley wheel itself grows larger. ***At level 10, this is another large graphical change as the Gold Mine now has a large cover on the top made of steel that covers the wood below, and the sides are more heavily protected by spiked metal. A large gear appears beside the pulley wheel as well. ***At level 11, the pulley system on top of the mine grows larger still with a second large gear and pulley wheel appearing, and additional spiked metal armor appears around the sides. ***At level 12, the pulley system on top of the mine becomes gold, and the corners and top of the gold mine turn black. Also, the bolts appear to move higher above the spiked metal armor. ---- *'Trivia' **It takes 15 days, 21 hours, 20 minutes and 10 seconds to fully upgrade the Gold Mine. **A downside with Gold Mines is that even though the cost to upgrade them is low, the time it takes to complete them is relatively long. **Although every other number matches between the Gold Mine and Elixir Collector, the level 5 upgrade prices are different (3,000 Elixir for the Gold Mine, 3,500 Gold for the Elixir Collector). ** The Gold mine is one of the 8 buildings that you are automatically set with at the beginning of the tutorial. **There is a new Gold Mine available at every Town Hall level with the exception of levels 7, 8 and 9. * The Catch-Up Point is the time at which the newly upgraded Gold Mine has equaled the total production of the mine had it not been upgraded - this does not consider recovering the cost of the Elixir required to perform the upgrade. Caveat: The Catch-Up Point calculation assumes that the player collects all resources from the Gold Mine without allowing it to reach its storage capacity, as resource production ceases at that point. This is more of a concern at lower levels where the capacity is limited and Time to Fill is relatively short. If the player is unable to regularly collect and achieve the full potential of the collector, the Catch-Up Point is actually shorter and performing the upgrade becomes more advantageous. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. en:Gold Mine